Gravity Park
by Eric-cartman123
Summary: South Park meets Gravity Falls! Read Inside to continue. This is Border line M. Warning! If you are offended easily, please Dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story, I need to tell everyone something. This story may be offensive to Some viewers. If you get offended easily, please do not read this. Warning! This is just a story! I do not hate anyone! Please Don't hate me for this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one.**

It was a quiet day in the small town of South Park, the 4 boys, Eric, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were hanging out at the park, bored.

"Im bored," Said Eric.

"I know. There is nothing to do." said Stan.

"Wait! I have a great idea!" Exclaimed Eric.

"What is it?"

"We should go to Oregon!" said Eric.

"…."

"It will be fun! We could go find Bigfoot and stuff!" said Eric.

"Dude come on there is no such thing is bigfoot!" said Kyle.

"Oh ya!? What about that time when we found that leprechaun!"

"When was that?!" said Kyle.

"When we went to Imaginationland you moron!" replied Eric.

"Well, besides that! What else is there to do in Oregon?"

"I don't know the only thing there is a bunch of hippie towns."

"Mm, mmm, mmhmm, mmhmhm, mhhphmm." said Kenny.

"Kenny is right. Oregon sucks." said Stan.

"Fine! Im going to Oregon, and when I find a god damn Bigfoot, Im not sharing my ten million dollars with you $$holes! Screw you guys,, Im going to Oregon!"

"Ugg! Fine lets go to stupid Oregon." Said Kyle.

So the 4 boys went to go get a plane ticket to Oregon. They got some stuff ready. They all met at the Airport.

"Ok I guess we are all here." said Stan.

"Allright lets get onto the plane." said Eric.

_2 hours later….._

"Hello everyone! This is your pilot speaking, We are now entering Oregon. But we have some rough air pockets so this flight might get a little bumpy. Please put on your seatbelts. Thank you."

Suddenly a giant pterodactyl came out of no where and destroyed a wing of the plane.

"What the #$%^ Was that!" Yelled Kyle.

"I DONT KNOW!" said Eric.

"PASSENGERS! WE ARE GOING DOWN! I REPEAT! WE ARE GOING DOWN!"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." said Stan.

"Wait! Look what I found! 4 parachutes!" said Eric.

"Ok, lets jump out of this airplane!"

So the 4 boys jumped out of the airplane and They got down safely.

**"**Where are we?"

"I don't know, but it looks kinda of like a ghost town."

"Hahaha this place looks like Scott Tenormans face! hahahh!" said Eric.

"Dammit Cartman! Your the one that wanted to go to this sh#ty place! Its all your fault!" said Kyle.

"Shut up you fu$#ing daywalker! Shut up or ill kick you square in the nuts!"

"Guys guys, stop fighting." said Stan. " I think I found out what place this is."

"What is it?"

"Its a town called Gravity Falls."

"HhahahahahahhahahH! What the hell kind of name is that for a town! ! Hahahahahahaha!" said Eric.

"Shut up Cartman!"

"Ugg fine!"

"Lets go walk around and see if we can find anything." said Kyle.

So they walked around in the small little town ( ^-^ ).

Soon they found a place called the Mystery 'Hack'.

"Should we go in there?" said Kyle.

"Sure I guess."

"mmm mmhm mhhm, mmhmmh mmm mhhmh mhhmhm mhmmhm." Said Kenny.

"Kenny's right, that place does look a little weird. I don't think we should go in there, I think we shou-"

"Nag nag nag! Thats all you do Kyle! Is Nag!"

"Shut up Cartman!"

"HEY! Don't talk to me like that you bi&* ! Now go back in the kitchen and make me some pie!" yelled Cartman.

"Uhhhhh, what?" said Stan.

"Ugg! Nevermind! You guys don't understand! You're not mature enough."

"Shut up Cartman! You don't know anything about being Mature!" said Kyle.

"Yeah I do!" said Cartman.

"Na uh! Last time you tried to mature, you got a bunch of weird old men wanting to have 'You know what' with us!" said Kyle.

"See! There you go again! You cant stop nagging you stupid-"

"Guys, guys, stop arguing!" said A voice.

The turn around to see,,

**Cliffhanger! But you guys probably know who it is. **:P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The 4 boys turn around to find…. some kid in a vest, shorts, and a blue and white pine tree hat.

"Who the hell are you?" said Cartman.

"I am Dipper Pines."

"Hhahahahahahahah! What the hell kind of name is that! This town is retarded! HAAHAHAH!" said Cartman.

"Shut up Cartman! Don't be a d#ck to people!" said Kyle.

"Alright alright."

"So what are you guys doing here?" questioned Dipper.

"We were going to the coast of Oregon, but the plane crashed." said Stan.

"Wow. That sounds bad."

"Yeah it was pretty scary." said Kyle.

" Well You guys can come into the mystery shack, ill introduce you to everyone and show you around." said Dipper.

"Ok thanks dude!" said Stan.

So the 4 boys and Dipper went into the shack.

"Ok, this is the gift shop. It has a bunch of fake stuff in it."

"Wow. Who owns this?" said Stan.

"Its our Grunkle stan."

"….."

"What?" said Dipper.

"What the f$%k is a Grunkle?" said Cartman.

"Oh, Its our great uncle."

"Oh."

"So up here is our bedroom. Its pretty much where I spend most of my time with my sister."

"You have a sister?" asked Stan.

"Yeah. Her name is M-"

"Wait wait wait, don't tell me, her name is Scott." said Cartman.

"….."

"What?"

"Scott's not even a girls name dumba$$." said Stan.

"Uhh no, her name is Mabel." said Dipper.

"Oh"

"So down her is where my friend Soos works. He is the Handyman."

Suddenly Soos came in the door.

"Hey dude! I see you have some friends there." said Soos.

"Uhh, Cartman?" said Stan.

"What?"

"Is that your cousin our something."

"Uh no why?"

"Because he is a fat $$ like you!" said Stan.

"HEY!" said Cartman.

"Wow Dipper, your friends are not very nice." said Soos.

"I know." sighed Dipper.

Then the 5 boys continued.

"And last but not least, we are back at the gift shop. This is where my friend Wendy works." said DIpper.

"Hey Dip! Watcha doing?" said Wendy.

"Nothing much, just showing these guys around." replied Dipper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Cartman.

"What the hell is wrong now?" said Kyle.

" She's Gin-

"SHUT UP FATASS. YOU BETTER NOT SAY IT!" yelled Kyle.

"But-"

"NO DUDE! STOP BEING SO F&*(ing RACIST!"

"Ugg, alright alright. Ill stop for one day." said Cartman.

"Fine!"

"So Dipper, we are going to find a place to stay. Thanks for showing us around. It was nice to see everything." said Stan.

"Your welcome!" said Dipper.

"Ok guys, lets go find like a motel or something." said Cartman.

Suddenly, the H from the word SHACK fell down a crushed Kenny.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" exclaimed Stan.

"YOU BASTERDS!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Oh well, he dies all the time anyways. Lets just keep on going." said Cartman.

"Wow fatass thanks for your concern." said Kyle.

"Shut up u sh*t head!" yelled Cartman.

"Guys guys, stop fighting, lets just go find a place to stay." said Stan.

"Alright." said Kyle and Cartman at the same time.

So the 4 boys walked off, and went to go find a place to stay.

"What was that all about?" said Wendy.

"I don't know, but those guys are strange." said Dipper.


End file.
